The Other Way
by kzone07
Summary: what if she meet him the other way...
1. 1

**Hey guys!....Long time no update and Story...First off I would like to say that "I'm still alive!" a lot of you have been asking if I'm still breathing and yes I still am...**

**anyway here it is a story that's not planned at all...I wrote this off-the-cut...so its quite short but Chapter would be longer...**

**Hope you read and give reviews...**

***Note*Purely CREDDIE (but seddie fans could still read this, everyone is welcome...LOL...)  
**

* * *

It was a rainy Monday morning at Ridgeway junior High and Carly Shay was in front of her locker and was getting her biology book out when her best friend Sam Puckett greeted her "Rainy Morning Carls!!!"

Carly looked back and asked curiously "Who's the Guy?"

Sam was pulling a browned haired young man towards Carly and said "Oh…this dork?...His new here…"

"Great…why are you strangling his arm?" Carly asked

"He was standing on my way when I came here…"

The browned haired guy said in pain "My locker was just over there and I didn't even know I was standing on your way…aaaahhh!!!"

Sam yanked his arm and said "Well you should have asked!!!"

"I didn't know!!!!" the brown haired guy yells

"I think you should let go of his arms…" and Carly pulled Sam away from the guy and Carly asked "Are you alright?"

And before the browned haired guy could speak Sam said "better not…"

"Sam?"

"What? It's true"

Carly look away from Sam and said "I'm Carly Shay"

The browned haired guy looked up and said "I'm Freddie Benson" and he offered his hand for a handshake and said "Nice meeting you"

Carly was still gazing up at him and said "Well…sorry about my best friend…she's Sam…"

Freddie looked behind Carly and said "She's your Best Friend?"

Sam heard Freddie and said "Got problems with it punk?"

Freddie look terrified at Sam and said "Uh…no…"

"Well…then don't talk" and Sam gave him a glare and left leaving Freddie and Carly their lockers and Carly said "Well again sorry about her poorly unbehaaved attitude…"

"It's cool…. But she's really your best friend?"

Carly gave her a small smile and said "Well yeah…and it might be good if you get used to her attitude"

Freddie look at him and said "Might as well be it…" and she fixed his bags and continued "Well I gotta go now…I still have to find my room…anyway thanks for pulling my arms out of her grip" and he smiled and walked away…

* * *

**Idea:I'm gonna follow the whole iCarly episode thingy with all the possible Creddie things I could make up...**

**but if it doesn't work then I would still write...hha...  
**

**:)  
**


	2. 2

**Alright so chapter 2 came out quite fast...and just to tell you this I'll soon be updating my story iNeed you...I just need time...**

**anyway *here* there is NO creddie interactions or whatsoever...I made this because I was too random when I wrote this....and this is how I feel the story should go slow but detailed...(Learned that from a beta reader friend...)**

**R&R  
**

* * *

The school bell rang and the students flooded the hallway and Carly was walking towards her locker and saw Sam eating a piece of Pizza and she asked curiously "Where did you get that? It's not from the trash Can…is it?"

Sam looked at her and took a bite and said "Of course not...It's from here" and she pointed a door next to her locker and said "No one was there and I saw this lonely thing laying in her box with no one to enjoy how tasty she is so I grab her…wanna bite?"

Carly look surprise and said "No…of course not I'm not gonna share your saliva"

Sam winced and said "Pssh…fine..I'll eat her alone…" and Sam finished her pizza and noticed Carly looking behind her and said "Who you looking for?"

"No one…anyway are you gonna walk home with me?"

"Oh No..mom's giving us a ride to your place…She said it's a little thank you for feeding "

"Well…Okay…I think she's here…I could hear her call your name"

"Oh man!...come on…before the school noticed who she;s calling…hide your face behind your bag"

The Girls were walking towards the Shay's apartment and when Sam said "No one still leaves here?" and she was pointing at the door infront of Carly's apartment and Carly said "Well…I don't know…why'd you asked"

"Nothing…Just a little Sam curiosity " and both Girls walked inside the shay's loft and saw Spencer working on a huge boat and Carly said "Noah's Ark?"

Spencer looked back and said "How'd you know?"

Carly smiled and said "Because all my stuff animals are there and you are wearing a blanket with a fake long beard around your neck"

Spencer smiled and said "Your really a smart Carly"

"Just a wild guess" and Carly put down her bag and walked to the kitchen and Sam asked "Anyway Spencer why are you building that thing?"

Spencer was putting glue on the fake wall and said "I just got bored while cleaning Carly's room and saw all this little creatures and BOOM!...here it is the power of boredom"

Sam looked marveled and said "Wow Spencer…Greta job on your boredom…I wish mine was like that except that when I'm bored I eat and sleep but I'm thankful I was born like this" and she followed Carly in the kitchen who was just opening a can of wahoo punch and asked "anyone want a punch?"

"I do!" Sam walked over to Carly and grabbed a glass and poured the remaining punch in her glass when Spencer shouted "Hey guys!...I forgot to tell you someone just move in here in bushwell…the apartment infront of us"

"Well Sam…you question has been answered" and she came to the living room followed by Sam and asked "Is it a big Family?"

Spencer look down and said "No…I think it was just a boy about your age and his mom"

"Oh…I see…anyway me and Sam are just out for a while"

"where are you two girls going?"

"Were going to groovy smoothie…I'll be back in a few"

And both girls took there jacket and left…

Carly came home quite late and while she was opening the door a women in her 40's came near here and asked "Do you live here?"

Carly looked up at the woman who was wearing a knitted blue dress and said "Uhm yes…I do…may I help you?"

The woman took out a box and said"Oh…I see…my name is Marissa Benson I lived across the hall and I saw this box laying few steps away from here and it say To: Spencer Shay and I was curios so I took it and I saw you…do you know this Spencer Shay?"

"His my brother…I'm Carly Shay…thanks" and Carly took the box and Mrs. Benson said her good night and Calry opened the door and saw Spencer watching the spy channel and Spencer said "Where's Sam?"

Carly put down her jacket and said "Her mom picked her up anyway the lady form the apartment acroos us gave me this box…I think it's for you"

Spencer looked at Carly and said "This must be the thing I ordered in "

Carly looked prying and said "?"

"Yeah..they have this thing that I haven't seen in my whole life" and Spencer opened the box and revealed a glowing boomerang and Carly said "You haven't seen a boomerang?"

Spencer looked resentful and said "I thought this was some kind of red banana"

Carly gave him a smile and said "well enjoy your glowing boomerang I' off to bed"

"Okay!...but make sure that the bed bite the bugs that might bite you"

Carly gave him a nod and said "Well Good night"

* * *

**You see... this is too random...but don't fret Chapter three is a whole Carly and Freddie conversation story...so stay tuned**

**BTW...Congrats to the iCarly team and Crew for having a huge success on there episode iFight Shelby Marx...with a total number of 7.9 million viewers...that is what you call top rater!!!**

**:)  
**


End file.
